Dirty Little Secrets
by ColferPervertSoldier
Summary: Carson has some secret kinks Kurt wants to try out.


**AN: It's a new Kurson one shot! Well, sort of. This is actually a re-tooled version of one of the first porn scenes I ever wrote a long time ago, for an undeveloped and ultimately unfinished fic for another pairing. And rather than waste perfectly good porn, I plan to reconstruct some of the smut scenes into Kurson scenes. Because we need more Kurson porn, am I right? Yes? Yes.**

**So, enjoy the porn. God, it's porny.**

Kurt was bored.

Since his afternoon play rehearsal had been canceled due to the director quite literally breaking a leg, he'd had absolutely nothing better to do than sit around the apartment all afternoon, paging through the latest issue of _Vogue_. That had occupied all of about forty-five minutes, and now he was left with nothing to do again. At least Carson was due home soon from work, if the paper didn't need him to stick around late.

"Might as well tidy up," he said out loud to nobody in particular as he got up from the couch and looked around. Granted, the apartment was already pretty well organized. Both he and Carson were extremely neat people, and it was rare to see an item out of place, but there _were _a few things that needed to be put away.

Kurt headed to the bedroom closet to hang up some clothes, humming to himself. As he reached up to hang a shirt on the clothes bar, his hand accidentally brushed a box sitting on the shelf above it, causing it to fall and spill its contents all over the floor.

"Great," Kurt mumbled, bending down to put everything back in the box. It was mostly assorted junk that didn't go together, but one particular item caught his eye. He reached over to where the item had landed and picked it up, staring in both interest and disbelief.

It was a pair of handcuffs. Black, leathery handcuffs with an adjustable strap in the middle. A note was attached to one cuff, and Kurt quickly read it.

_I saw your browser history, Hummel. You are one kinky bastard and I'm so proud I could bust. Never knew you had it in you. Have fun with these. Happy Birthday, baby. Love, Santana._

"What the hell?" Kurt said to himself, suddenly very intrigued. When the hell had _these_ arrived? And, more importantly, why didn't Kurt know about them? The cuffs looked like they'd never been touched. In fact, the price tag was still stuck on one cuff. Maybe Carson had been saving them for a special occasion.

A sly grin spread over Kurt's face as he gazed down at the handcuffs in his hands. _Oh, Carsey. You shouldn't keep things from me, baby. Bad boys who keep secrets need to be punished._

_Also, your special occasion has arrived._

* * *

Carson slowly made his way down the hallway toward his and Kurt's apartment, adjusting the weight of his bag on his shoulder as he walked. He was tired. Paying his dues at a small paper wasn't exactly fun or easy, but he supposed it would all be worth it if it was just a baby step in the direction of the _New _Yorker. He reached the apartment and opened the door. "Kurt?" he called, throwing his messenger bag down on a nearby chair and shutting the door behind him. "Kurtsie! You here, baby?"

Kurt came out of the bedroom then, holding something in his hand that Carson recognized as one of his twin's favorite silky ties. "Hey, baby!" he greeted him with a smile as he pulled Carson in for a kiss. Carson lived for the feel of those soft lips on his own, honestly. They really were the brightest spot in his entire life.

Well, them and the rest of the body parts that collectively made up Kurt.

"What's with the tie?" he asked, pointing to it. Kurt laughed nervously.

"Well," he said, twisting the tie in his fingers absentmindedly as he spoke, "I was just thinking, maybe we could...try something new?" He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"New?" Carson asked, raising his eyebrows at Kurt, who looked like he was ready to burst with his own mischief, whatever it was. He was suddenly forgetting all about how tired he was. He had to admit, he was interested in where this was going.

"Mmm-hmm," said Kurt with a mischievous smile. He stepped behind Carson and brushed his lips over the sensitive spot right below Carson's ear, planting a feathery light kiss there that caused Carson to shiver pleasantly. He brought his hands around Carson's body and up to his face, with the tie outstretched.

"Kurtsie, what are you doing?" Carson asked, his tone betraying just how interested he was becoming in the proceedings.

"I want to play a little game," Kurt said softly into Carson's ear, placing the tie across Carson's eyes and tying it in an expert knot in the back of his head.

"Oh, God," Carson breathed when he felt Kurt move in front of him. Yes, he was _definitely _intrigued by this.

"No, just Kurt. But I appreciate the compliment," he heard his twin say. Kurt's hands were suddenly on his own, guiding him in the direction of the bedroom and shoving him gently into the vanity chair in the corner when they got there. He felt Kurt place one leg on either side of his lap, effectively straddling him in the chair.

Carson's hands instinctively went to Kurt' denim-clad hips, stroking lovingly up and down.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, smiling. "Not that I'm complai-"

Suddenly, those heavenly soft lips were attacking his own again in a kiss that was so passionate, so hungry and needy, that Carson began to feel dizzy. He felt Kurt' tongue enter his mouth, practically forcing its way in, and he moaned into the divine lips, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

"Ok, whatever's gotten into you, I like it," Carson panted when the kiss was over.

Kurt giggled, his mouth working its way slowly over to Carson's neck, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin there, and Carson knew there would be hickeys there later. Not that he even cared. Hoodies covered an awful lot.

Carson shuddered with pleasure. Being blindfolded for this was making every sensation ten times as intense, and it was absolutely wonderful. He didn't have long to muse over this realization when he felt Kurt begin to rock gently against him, rubbing their groins together, and he moaned loudly at the contact. He could feel that Kurt was already half-hard, and he was sure that his twin could feel his own growing hardness, too. Every fiber of his being suddenly burned with the need for skin-to-skin contact. He hooked his fingers into the bottom of Kurt' T-shirt and began to pull it up, and was dismayed when Kurt grabbed his hands and pushed them away.

"Oh, no, no, no," he said, and Carson could just _hear _him grinning as he said it. "We're not quite ready for that part yet, mister." He climbed off of Carson's lap and took his hands, making him stand back up.

Carson whimpered. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" he groaned. "My dick is staging a damn revolt in my jeans. You're teasing it."

"My game, my rules, honey," said Kurt, leading Carson by the hands over to the bed and pushing him down onto it.

"You're a dick," Carson grumbled, impossibly turned on now. He was expecting Kurt to climb back on top of him any second, but he didn't. Instead, he heard rustling, as though Kurt were looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Carson whined impatiently. "Get over here and kiss me more!"

"Patience, my sweet one," said Kurt from across the room. "I'm just getting something for us to play with, that's all."

Carson was confused. "Huh?"

He heard Kurt sidle back over to the bed and lean down so that his mouth was against Carson's ear. "I found something of yours today by accident. Something that intrigued me greatly," he said in a low voice. "You didn't tell me you had handcuffs in the closet, you naughty boy."

Carson froze, remembering the leather cuffs that Santana had sent for his birthday last year. At the time, he had figured he wouldn't have a use for them for a while. Kurt was a little kinky, but they'd never tried bondage before. Carson had put the cuffs away for later and forgotten all about them. And now...was Kurt implying that he wanted to use them? That...that he found it _hot_?

He grew painfully harder in his pants. He actually briefly wondered if it was possible to split the seam, but forgot about that when he felt Kurt's lips graze along his jawline.

"I can't believe you'd keep something so hot from me, you evil person," said Kurt in between the kisses he was planting on Carson's jaw and back down to his neck. "Makes me wonder what other naughty things I don't know about you yet."

Carson's heart was pounding a drumbeat in his chest and his breathing was starting to become heavy. "I didn't.. I mean.. I forgot all about.."

Kurt brought a finger to Carson's lips to silence him. "Now that I've found these, Carson, I really, really, _really _feel the need to use them. Would you like that?"

Carson nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Oh God, yes! Please!"

He heard Kurt laugh, and then their lips were colliding again in a desperate, messy kiss. Carson felt Kurt grab his hands while they kissed and secure them by the wrists into the cuffs, one at a time. Carson gave his wrists an experimental tug and realized that the strap between the cuffs had been slid over one bedpost. Unless he stood up, there was no way he could move from where he lay. Not that he would want to. This was way too fucking hot.

"We should have a safe word from now on, just in case," he heard Kurt say next to him. "What should yours be?"

A _safe word_? Oh, God, this was going to be a hell of an afternoon.

"Pamphlet," Carson said, after a moment's thought.

Kurt snorted. "What?"

"The very word conjures up images of being given the talk by Dad, an experience which greatly mentally scarred me," Carson explained. "If I'm bringing it up in bed, you'll know to stop."

There was silence for a minute, and then Kurt snorted again. "You're entirely too much."

"I know," replied Carson. He felt the bed sink next to him as Kurt settled on it, and hands began to explore his (regrettably still clothed) chest.

"Look at you, all tied up and waiting for me," said Kurt gruffly, lazily trailing his fingers down Carson's torso. "I can do anything I want to you right now, and you just have to lay there and let me do it. Do you have any idea how _hot_ that is to me?"

Carson tried to reply to this, but Kurt's hand had found its way to his clothed erection, and so what came panting out of his mouth ended up just sounding more like "Guh."

"Yeah, you know," he heard Kurt whisper as he stroked Carson's length through his now painfully tight pants. He bucked his hips up into Kurt' s hand, seeking even a small amount of relief, but Kurt cruelly moved his hand away and rested it on Carson's thigh, just inches away from where Carson really wanted it to be.

"We are going to have so much fun this afternoon, baby," said Kurt, a smile in his voice as he rubbed small circles on Carson's thigh with his fingers. "So. Much. Fun."

Carson felt hands on his face then, and suddenly Kurt was sliding the makeshift blindfold up and off of his face. He found himself staring into Kurt' s eyes, wide and dark with lust. Carson wanted so badly to just kiss those delicious lips again. He craned his neck forward to do so, only to cry out in frustration when Kurt quickly moved off the bed.

"Oh, come ON!" Carson groaned. "Have a little mercy here! I'm dying!"

"Good things come to those who wait," said Kurt with a devilish grin. "We can't really get started when we're wearing so many clothes, can we?"

"No, I suppose not," agreed Carson. "Are you going to undress me?" he asked hopefully.

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, no, honey. Not yet. First you're going to get a private show."

Carson watched him as he moved to the end of the vanity across the room and opened a drawer, retrieving his iPod and plugging it into the portable speaker on the table. He turned the iPod on and scrolled through the albums until he found what he was looking for, throwing a wicked grin behind his shoulder at Carson before pressing the play button. The room was suddenly filled with the opening lines of Lady Gaga's "Love Game."

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Carson stared, wide-eyed and, incredibly, even more turned on, as Kurt sidled back over to Carson's side of the bed and began to dance. It was, by far, the sexiest fucking thing Carson had ever seen. He knew Kurt had dancing skills, of course. He'd spent so many years watching him when he thought no one could catch him, but... never like _this_. These were basically stripper moves, and the fact that Kurt was wearing his usual skin tight, practically PAINTED on jeans only served to make the whole thing sexier.

Carson loved when Kurt wore skin tight jeans. He loved the way they showed off every inch of his toned legs and incredibly tight, perfect ass. Oh, that ass in those jeans was something out of this world. Carson was mesmerized by it and never could stop staring at it whenever he got the chance. Which, since he was currently handcuffed to the bed watching Kurt dance for him, he was getting plenty of opportunity to do.

Kurt was swiveling his hips now in a way that just screamed sex, and Carson's cock was straining so badly against his pants he thought he would die. It only got worse whenever Kurt would turn around and wiggle his ass dangerously close to Carson's face, and worse still when Kurt reached for the bottom of his own T-shirt and began to slowly, teasingly take it off.

He was doing a striptease. That cruel bastard was doing a _fucking stripteas_e and Carson couldn't do anything but watch him and wish he had the use of his hands.

Kurt tossed his shirt aside and continued to dance to the song, brushing his hand slightly across Carson's thigh when the line _"I'm on a mission, and it involves some heavy touching, yeah_" came up. Carson moaned and Kurt grinned.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked innocently, running his own hands down his torso toward his crotch. Carson tried to glare at him, not sure how successful he was.

"I am SO going to have my revenge on you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Just you wait."

"Can't wait, babe," said Kurt, continuing to move his hips erotically as he reached for the button of his jeans and undid them, sliding them down too slowly for Carson's liking. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside, now clad only in his boxer briefs (which, as usual, showed exactly how hard he was and left NOTHING to the imagination), and Carson wished even more that he had free hands so he could just attack him where he stood. When the song finally ended, Kurt switched the iPod speaker off and just looked at Carson with his index finger pressed against his lips thoughtfully.

"Well, I feel like I should do something to you right now, but hell if I can think what that might be," he said teasingly, his eyes locked on Carson's.

"Um, hello? I'm not even close to naked yet, you ass."

Kurt shook his head. "If you want me to undress you, you're going to have to ask a bit more nicely than that."

Carson rolled his eyes. "Fine. Please?"

Kurt brought his finger back to his lips. "Iiiii dunnoooo."

"Come on! My dick is about to burst through my pants. It will be like that scene from _Alien_, Kurt. But with a dick! And these pants are expensive! Help me out here!"

Kurt crossed his arms. "I still don't know...maybe if you beg for it."

Carson gave him his best bitch-face. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Beg for it. Beg me to undress you."

"I hate you so much," Carson said, breathing heavily with desire and giving in. "Oh, God, PLEASE. Please undress me! I...I beg of you!" He felt kind of stupid saying that last part, but he was too lost in a lusty haze to really care.

"Weeeellll," said Kurt, pretending to think it over. "I guess so. Since you were so good and asked so nicely." He climbed onto the bed beside Carson and kissed him, working the buttons of his shirt with skilled fingers as he did so. He couldn't take it off completely while Carson was still handcuffed, so he settled for just opening it, leaving Carson's pale chest and stomach exposed and his arms still encased in the sleeves. He made quick work of Carson's pants and slid them off. His hand brushed over Carson's aching, underwear-clad cock as he did so, causing Carson to gasp and shudder into his kiss.

Kurt got up off the bed and shucked his underwear, tossing them aside and standing beside where Carson lay. His huge, rock hard cock was staring Carson in the face, dark and straining, and Carson practically salivated at the sight of it. Kurt looked at him.

"I want you to blow me, Carson. And I know you want to do it, too. So do it. Blow me."

_Jesus Christ_, Carson thought, his dick throbbing painfully. Where had this bossy, dominant Kurt come from, and could he keep him forever? He licked his lips and stared hungrily at the treat before him. Kurt moved as close as possible and took himself in hand, guiding himself toward Carson's waiting lips, which parted eagerly to accept the intrusion.

Carson loved giving Kurt head. It was one of his favorite things in the world, if he was going to be honest. He loved the way the incredible thickness of Kurt's cock stretched his mouth to its limit. He loved the heavy weight of it, and the unique taste of it that was purely Kurt.

Kurt thrust in and out of Carson's mouth, helping him out a bit since Carson's hands were currently useless. His breathing grew heavy and his head was thrown back with pleasure as Carson made good use of his tongue, running it deliciously over the head and every vein he could find on the underside. Carson moaned and hummed around Kurt's dick, which he knew would drive him wild, and it didn't take long before Kurt was coming down his throat with a shout.

Carson eagerly swallowed as much as he could, and Kurt pulled out of his mouth, panting. He gave Carson a moment to catch his breath before he kissed him, hard and rough, and Carson knew he was enjoying tasting himself on his tongue.

"That was so good, baby. So, so good," Kurt breathed, climbing back up on the bed and running his hands slowly down Carson's chest, rubbing one of his nipples between his fingers and making Carson moan loudly. "I'm going to make you feel good now, but I have one rule."

Carson barely heard him. "A rule?"

"Mmm-hmm." Kurt brought his face close to Carson's. "You don't get to come until I say," he said lowly, tweaking Carson's other nipple before lowering his head and taking one into his mouth.

"Oh, God!" Carson moaned. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to last before he just came in his underwear. How long was Kurt going to torture him like this?

Mercifully, Kurt' hands worked their way down Carson's body until his fingers were hooked into the waistband of his underwear. He slowly slid them down, finally releasing Carson's achingly hard dick, which sprung up, proud and leaking, against his stomach. Carson cried out, relieved to finally be free of the restrictive garment. Kurt settled himself between Carson's legs and licked his lips at the sight of the cock in front of him. That thing he did with his tongue, along with the tight jeans, was another thing Carson couldn't ever get enough of.

He didn't have much time to enjoy the sight of Kurt's tongue before said tongue was on his dick, and then Carson's whole dick was inside his mouth, and Carson practically screamed at the relief he felt in finally being touched after so much torture. And Kurt certainly wasn't hesitating about having fun with him. He was clearly enjoying Carson's dick as though it were the best lollipop he had ever tasted, and Carson was drowning in pleasure. He struggled to breathe, panting as Kurt and his talented tongue went to work, flattening it against the shaft and licking along every vein before sucking gently at the head. Carson could feel his orgasm building deep inside his stomach, but couldn't form the words to tell Kurt.

"I.. guh.. Kur... _Uuungh.._."

Kurt was mouthing his balls and that was all it took to send Carson completely over the edge of pleasure. He came harder than he ever had, all over Kurt' face and hair. Kurt planted a kiss on the inside of each of Carson's thighs and stroked them gently, waiting for him to ride out his orgasm. When Carson finally came down, Kurt licked up as much come off his lips as he could and then reached down to where his T-shirt had landed earlier, picking it up and wiping the rest off. He looked at Carson and gave him a small smile.

"I don't recall telling you that you were allowed to come, baby."

Carson panted, trying to regain his breathing. "I know, I'm sorry. I just...you had been torturing me all afternoon, and I just couldn't..."

Kurt leaned over him and brought his finger to Carson's lips. "Shhh, I know. I know you tried. But still," he said, bringing his finger down and rubbing it slowly over Carson's collarbone, "I think you need to learn your lesson, naughty boy."

Oh, God. Carson was beginning to love being called "Naughty boy." If he hadn't just come, he would have been hard again already.

"So, what we're going to do is let you recover for a few, and then resume our afternoon."

Carson couldn't wait.

* * *

Kurt left the room and was gone for ten minutes. Carson had no idea what he was doing all that time, but he was too busy collecting his thoughts after that mind-blowing orgasm to care. When Kurt finally came back into the bedroom, Carson was ready to take anything Kurt felt like giving him.

Kurt stood by Carson's side of the bed and reached for the handcuffs, releasing Carson's hands from them and rubbing tenderly the marks they had made on his wrists before taking each wrist to his mouth and kissing them in turn as he looked into Carson's eyes. "You know I love you and you remember your safe word, right?"

"Yes."

"And you promise me you'll use it if you feel like you need to, right?"

"Kurt, I promise you, you will KNOW if I ever get desperate enough to scream about sex pamphlets. And now you have got my curiosity _so _aroused, if you'll pardon the pun."

Kurt laughed. "Just checking. Ok, then, lie on your stomach for me, babe."

Carson raised his eyebrows and did as he was told, stretching out on his stomach on the bed. He had no idea what Kurt was planning, but damn, it must be something really good.

Kurt climbed on the bed and settled himself next to him, reaching out a hand and beginning to rub small circles over Carson's back. "You've been a very, very bad boy, Carson," he said calmly as he rubbed. "You broke the rules. You weren't supposed to come until I said you could, and you did anyway."

This was getting so kinky, and Carson was loving it. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You'll have to learn your lesson."

Carson shivered and his still-sensitive cock twitched beneath him. "I know."

"I'm going to have to spank you, Carson."

Carson froze and then couldn't stop a moan from escaping. Spanking? Oh, _fuck. _This was going to be awesome.

And then, so fast that Carson almost didn't register it happening, Kurt brought one hand up and brought it back down, hard, across Carson's bare ass. Carson gasped out loud at the momentary pain, and a shock of pleasure made its way directly to his cock, which was already trying to get hard again.

"I don't think I've learned my lesson yet, Kurt," he said pointedly, and he saw Kurt' eyes widen with surprise and delight before he spanked him again, on the other side this time.

"Aaaaah," Carson moaned. Kurt spanked him three more times, and Carson let out little gasps of appreciation as the pain and pleasure mixed in the most delicious way. His cock was now half-hard again already. Kurt stopped spanking him and began to massage Carson's stinging ass soothingly.

"I think you've learned your lesson, honey. It's time to continue the fun, OK?"

Carson nodded. Kurt leaned across him into the nightstand drawer and took out the lube bottle they kept there. He uncapped the bottle and coated his fingers with it. "I love you like this," he said sweetly, beginning to rub his index finger in slow circles around Carson's entrance, but not pushing in yet. "I love that I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. I'm the only one who gets to _make _you like this, all splayed out and vulnerable, just ready and waiting to be fucked. I'm the one who gets to do that. Just me." He dipped the tip of his finger into Carson's hole and moved it around a bit before plunging it in deeper.

"Yes," Carson panted, "Yes, you're the only one. Just you." He gasped out in delight as Kurt moved his finger in and out for a minute before adding a second finger, and then a third, slowly stretching and prepping him, occasionally brushing past his prostate and making Carson howl.

"I think you're ready, babe," Kurt said at last, after he had stretched Carson as much as he could with fingers. He reached back into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom, quickly rolling it onto himself before laying down on his back. "I want you to ride me, beautiful," he said reaching out and stroking Carson's arm. Carson eagerly sat up and straddled Kurt, lifting up to align himself with Kurt's cock and slowly lowering himself onto it. Bracing his hands on Kurt' chest for leverage, he lifted up again and then slammed back down, causing Kurt to throw his head back against the pillows.

"Oh my God, Carson!" he moaned, his hands around Carson's hips, his fingers digging into the flesh so hard that Carson could practically feel the bruises forming. Kurt sat up then, pulling Carson a bit closer so that he was in his lap, and Carson held on to Kurt's shoulders as he continued to lift himself up and down on his twin's' deliciously huge cock, feeling so stretched and full. Kurt snapped his hips up to meet Carson's movements. The sound of skin slapping together and heavy breathing filled the room as they fucked furiously, punctuated with the occasional scream from Carson as Kurt's cock hit his prostate dead-on.

"I'm so close, Carson! I want us to come together," Kurt panted, bringing his mouth to Carson's and kissing him hungrily. He moved one hand down between them and grabbed Carson's now rock hard dick, giving it a few teasing strokes before beginning to pump it furiously with those sinfully soft hands of his. Carson threw his head back and screamed as he continued to impale himself on Kurt.

"Shit! Oh, fuck, baby, yes, don't stop!" Carson felt the delicious heat coiling deep inside him, and then howled as it suddenly burst in a tidal wave of pleasure, coating both of their stomachs with his seed. He felt Kurt's cock twitch deep inside of him as he too reached his completion with a cry of Carson's name.

They both stopped moving and just stayed in position for a minute, panting, enjoying the delectable way their bodies were still intertwined. Carson slumped his head against Kurt's shoulder as Kurt held onto him, bringing one hand up to caress his hair. They stayed that way for a moment as they both came down from the heights of pleasure they had reached.

After a minute, Carson gingerly peeled himself off of Kurt and flopped down on his back, spent. Kurt removed the condom and tossed it in the trash bin before laying down beside him, pulling him into an embrace as they kissed. Kurt smiled as they broke from the kiss and nuzzled his face into Carson's shoulder.

"So...any other dirty little secrets of yours I should know about?" asked Kurt teasingly.

Carson grinned. "Oh, baby...you have _no _idea."

Kurt grinned back. "Neither do you, honey. Neither do _you._"

Carson moaned. "Oh, God, I'm gonna die."

"Never, Carsey," Kurt murmured, nuzzling his nose against Carson's and giving him an affectionate peck on the lips. "Never. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurtsie."


End file.
